Un Último Ádios
by Panji
Summary: Muchas veces son los recuerdos de quienes queremos lo que nos impulsan a seguir adelante con nuestros actos, muchas veces nuestros actos lastiman a quienes queremos.


**Un último Adiós**

**Por PanJî **

* * *

Lain ya había desaparecido del mundo, de la memoria de todos, por decisión propia, pero ¿Pudo desaparecer completamente de la memoria de quienes en verdad la querían¿Con los que hizo conexiones? Estas dudas aquejaban a Lain casi como una maraña de causas y consecuencias de sus actos.

Ahora se encontraba sola, en medio de una nada, si bien no sabía si era la Wired o no, ella podía mostrarse en el mundo "real", pero no lo hacía y tampoco lo haría. Había sido su decisión mantenerse al margen de todo y dejar que los que ella quería estuvieran mejor, sin embargo ¿lo estaban?

Contempló a su alrededor, estaba sentada en el puente donde vio una vez a Alice. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Años... ciertamente era el tiempo indefinido, era cosa de ver a las personas, estaban más viejas y las ciudad estaba mas grande.

- _¿Acaso fue un error lo que hice?_

- _¿Qué hiciste pequeña?_ – Una voz con un tono amable y femenino contestó a su pregunta.

Lain volteo enseguida y vio a una mujer hecha y derecha, estaba a en cuclillas detrás de ella observándola, lo cual era imposible, tal vez ella se había dejado ver sin quererlo ¿se sentía demasiado sola?. Observó con detenimiento a la mujer, cabello castaño oscuro, piel clara, una sonrisa agradable.

- _¿Qué tanto me miras pequeña?... ¿Acaso te resulto conocida?_ - inquirió la señora, mientras tal como lo haría en si juventud se sentó al lado de ella, a contemplar los autos pasar bajo el puente.

Se mantenía distante, reacia, ante la señora ¿Quién era? Esa pregunta agolpaba su mente con infinita fuerza ¿Quién era por dios, esa mujer que la había podido ver? Quitó la vista de la mujer y miró al cielo, quizás ahí encontraría alguna respuesta a la duda que aquejaba a su mente.

- _Soy Lain ¿Quién eres tú?_ – Articuló finalmente, casi con un tono desagradable, la mujer solo rió.

- _Soy Alice, Lain ¿Ya no me reconoces?_

El corazón de Lain comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora¿Cómo era posible que se apareciera ante ella? Mas aún desde que ella misma le bloqueo todo recuerdo a Alice de su vida y de lo que habían pasado juntas¿Qué extraño juego del destino estaba pasando ahora?

Alice se acercó a Lain y la abrazó casi maternalmente, con cierta tristeza y nostalgia plasmada por su piel. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que había visto a Lain en el puente esa última vez, mucho tiempo y desde ese día había buscado la forma de recordar quien era esa muchacha que se le aparecía en sueños, atormentándola para que la recordara.

- _Te extrañe Lain, olvidarte fue lo peor que pude hacer, olvidé tu recuerdo y lo que significabas para mi... Lo siento_ – dijo Alice con la pena cargada en su voz.

- _Yo no quería que me recordarás, fue mi deseo_

- _Pero Lain ¿Cómo pides que te olvide la gente que te quiere?_

- _No los quería hacer sufrir, yo no soy de este mundo_

- _Lain, niña_ – y con maternal gesto la acurrucó en sus brazos – _tú eres del mundo de los corazones de quienes te quieres y serás inolvidable e inmortal hasta que recuerdo tuyo no exista. No sabes lo tormentoso que fue no saber quien eras, me lastimó mucho olvidarte._

Lain casi con los ojos hinchados escondió su rostro en el regazo de Alice, había obrado mal, pero no había vuelta atrás lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Se secó las lágrimas y apartó con delicadeza a Alice de su lado, se puso de pie casi con la lentitud de un ultimo suspiro en la agonía final.

- _Lo que hice fue por amor y creo que fue lo mejor_ – comenzaba a desaparecer, a desvanecerse en medio de la gente que caminaba por el puente – _Perdóname Alice, pero era lo mejor._

Alice miraba atónita la escena, otra vez desaparecería Lain, sin embargo su corazón le indicaba que sería para siempre esta vez. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par se cerraron cuando Lain había vuelto a desvanecerse, ya no recordaba para que estaba ahí o que estaba haciendo. Se levantó con cuidado y volvió a marchar. Así mismo una espectral Lain miraba a su amiga irse.

- _Adiós mi amiga._

* * *

Cortito y sucinto, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, quería darles a Alice y Lain un último adiós.

Espero que dejen reviews y me digan ¿qué tal les pareció?


End file.
